1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling device for electronic equipments for use in aircraft or high speed computers displaying a high mounting density and involving a necessity for its size to be reduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, there has been a problem to be overcome upon removal of heat generated by electronic equipment since the size of the electronic equipment needs to be reduced and operation speed thereof needs to be increased. In order to overcome such problems, liquid has been cycled in the equipment so as to transmit generated heat outside the equipment for the purpose of allowing the heat to radiate.
However, a liquid cooling device of the type described above needs to be provided with a liquid cycling pump and a motor for driving the pump and an electricity. Therefore, such type of device cannot be small in size, and furthermore, it cannot be preferably used from the viewpoints of reliability, electricity consumption and noise reduction.